


Ratemyprofessors.com

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, professor dan, professor phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: ‘Maybe if that Phil bloke from the English dep he’s always staring at fucked him he’d stop being so uptight’
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Ratemyprofessors.com

**Author's Note:**

> hello i know this is only short but i literally couldn't get this idea out of my mind lol. I went with a mature rating just incase, can never be too careful with the dick talk

_Howell, Daniel (Law - Manchester)_

_10th January, 2020._

_‘Maybe if that Phil bloke from the English dep he’s always staring at fucked him he’d stop being so uptight’_

_Quality: 1.0 Difficulty: 5.0_

———————————————————————————————————————————

“I’m going to strangle him - I don’t care - I don’t fucking give him a first for an essay that contained literally two references - two - and he leaves me that? He actually logs onto a serious website, that people look at, and he leaves me that.” He’s frothing at the mouth, laptop in hand as he marches up and down the length of their living room. 

“Babe, c’mere.’’ 

“No. Phil! You don’t get it, there’s fucking nothing I can do about it. I have no control over this shit, I can’t delete my own bad reviews. People are going to see this, people we work with.’’ 

“Dan.’’ Phil is grinning, looking dangerously close to laughing. It’s only the glare in Dan’s eyes, the sharpness in his voice, that stops him. “Calm down. We can just message them, it’s not exactly a professional review. I doubt they’ll allow it to stay up.”

“Fine. Do that. You do that.” He shoves the laptop a little violently at Phil, grateful for how carefully he places it down onto the sofa. 

Alright. Dan hadn’t been as subtle as he’d thought, that much was clear. He’d tried to stop his private life from getting mixed up with his work, but that was easier said then done when his private life quite literally worked in the same building. Any other subject mix and they’d have been on the opposite end of the campus, it was as though fate was doing everything to make sure they never strayed more than five ft of each other. 

“You find this funny, don’t you? You do.”

“A little, it’s just cute that you look at me like a love sick puppy - or like a horny man.” He’s stilled Dan now, rubbing up and down his arms in a way he thinks is soothing but really it’s just generating static. 

“Phil, you’re electrocuting me. How can you not feel that?’’

“Oh. I just thought that was a thing your jumper was doing, you buy weird clothes.”

“Cool. Just write a review, might as well add to them. Horny, wears weird clothes, claims to be vegan but eats a meat topped pizza once a week.” He’s being melodramatic, for the first few months of their working relationship Phil had been convinced Dan worked over in the performing arts building. He’d had to do a double take when he’d walked passed the law office and saw Dan sitting inside, surrounded by books on criminal justice. 

It’d all started there, that very day. They’d only ever passed each other outside before. There had been brief smiles, then brief hellos, then conversations as they rushed to their classes. Somehow they’d never realised they were heading to the same building. It was as though the only thing keeping them apart was the thought that they were quite literally apart. So from that moment on they couldn’t stay away from each other. There were kisses in closed offices, every lunch time was shared and maybe something had happened beneath a desk. That wasn’t important right now, what was important was Dan’s dignity. 

“I’ll pass.” He’d started peppering Dan’s face with kisses, a small - _woah_ \- sound every time he whooshes past his mouth and instead drops his lips to his chin, forehead, his actual nostril. “Ew.”

“Didn’t mean to land there, did you?” Dan is smiling now, Phil always finds a way. 

“Yes, actually, Daniel. I kiss every part of you without compromise.” Dan screeches as Phil nearly shoves his tongue up there, holds him at arms length until he promises to stop. 

“I just can’t believe that’s on my public page until someone wakes up in morning and reads my whiny email.” He drops down onto the sofa so he can do just that, compose something that’s essentially a thinly veiled threat. 

“Do you wanna test it?” Phil asks, he’s stood behind Dan now, bent over the back of their sofa, his fingers slipping beneath the weird wool of his jumper. 

“Huh?” And he’s a little slow on the uptake, doesn’t catch on even when Phil starts sucking on his neck. 

“That theory. It’ll take ten minutes, tops. I fuck you before you start marking those papers, and we’ll see if you’re any fairer.”


End file.
